Colby Fortin
Colby Fortin is a Gossmere and friend of Sullivan Green who helped cast the original Calling the Corners spell on Deirdre Green. Personality Colby is a loyal friend of Sullivan's who was willing to remain in Montreal until Deirdre Green came to the city after the spell put on her was broken. He is so dedicated to his mission that he has remained in the city despite the desire of his wife to move farther north and be closer to his wife's family. Deirdre seems to find him physically and emotionally warm and approachable, and he seems to give off a presence that exudes warmth and calm. Biography Colby is one of the six members of a coven which secretly practiced magiq , another member of which is Ishi. With his coven and Sullivan Green , Colby helped to cast the original Calling the Corners spell, a decision that Colby states he deeply regrets when he first encounters Deirdre in Montreal in May of 2017http://www.deedsdone.co.uk/2017/05/18/the-door-part-one/. Much like Ishi, Colby was charged by Sullivan with helping Deirdre in the event that the spell was broken, however, he was simpy charged with staying in Morntreal, rather than having to travel about like Ishi. In the time in between his being charged with the duty by Sullivan and his meeting with Deirdre, Colby's life has drastically changed. He has found a wife, had two children (both boys), and has found his calling as a firefighterhttp://www.deedsdone.co.uk/2017/05/18/the-door-part-three/. Thus, he is likely extremely thankful for all that Sullivan's orders have done for him. However, Sullivan's orders have also prevented him from moving northwards as his wife desireshttp://www.deedsdone.co.uk/2017/05/18/the-door-part-two/, and his regret at having preformed the spell to protect Deirdre from knowledge of magiq has likely also tried him in his waiting for her arrival. Colby literally bumps into Deirdre while she is exploring the public areas of the old city of Montrealhttp://www.deedsdone.co.uk/2017/05/18/the-door-part-one/. Following a rather awkward stumble on Deirdre's part and and warm hug, Colby apologizes for helping to cast the spell on her so long ago. The two walk away from the museum where the ruins of the old city were located to a park by the river near the hotel. During this time, Colby explains a bit of his current situation and what lead him to be there, though not fully. After sitting down in the park, Colby asks for Sullivan's journal, which he intends to use magiq on. After assuring Deirdre that no one will notice the "mundane magiq,"http://www.deedsdone.co.uk/2017/05/18/the-door-part-two/ he begins to utilize a modified version of tome kindling to experience the journal as the real story that it truly is. He then uses communion magiq to transfer the experience to Deirdre, and together the two of them discover the story of Sullivan's pursuit of magiq and of how he met Deirdre's mother, Aisling Green. Following their joint exploration into the journey of Sullivan, Deirdre and Colby become discouraged by the lack of a way forward presented by the story. Colby here reveals that his pursuit of the truth of the world and pursuit of magiq has given him the things he treasures most, like his family and calling, and posits that "sometimes it's what you find on the path, not at the end of it, that matters"http://www.deedsdone.co.uk/2017/05/18/the-door-part-three/. Colby, when asked about the knocking that Deirdre has been experiencing, responds with the statement that many have heard it in their lives, and that he believes that it is a remainder of whatever used to be at the ends of the paths of wool and silver. Colby then tries to console Deirdre, but states that her heart is guarded, which stops him from being able to stay her heart. He then says that she can call him at anytime if she needs his help, but Deirdre, at this point emotionally and mentally overwhelmed, leaves him behindhttp://www.deedsdone.co.uk/2017/05/18/the-door-part-three/. Colby's fate beyond this point is unknown. References Category:Character Category:Phase Three